


[Podfic of] Ashes to Ashes / written by eos rose

by EosRose



Category: Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6448">Ashes to Ashes</a> by eosrose<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:07:35</p><p>It wasn't supposed to end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Ashes to Ashes / written by eos rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ashes to Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/feq0xyr24dvdkiplz24w75vwav8f5g6p.mp3) | 7.1 MB | 00:07:35  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/yb1aghzj9q66gdnqvtu6p2jq20bwbsoq.m4b) | 3.5 MB | 00:07:35  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ashes-to-ashes).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
